


The Truly (NOT) Magnificent Adventure Of A (Morbid) Maid And (Exasperated) Mage

by Priestessofshadows



Series: Adventures in a strange new world [3]
Category: Homestuck, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Aradia is the Auspistice to all three, Aromantic Asexual John Egbert, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Because you can't experience death that many times and not be traumatized, Blood Drinking, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dream Bubbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eriden is the kismesis to both Sollux and Feferi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone else is either gay or Bi, F/F, F/M, Feferi is the moirail to both sollux and Aradia, Gen, Ghosts, Help me I'm stuck in this OT4 hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Is actually one huge OT4, Kismesis OT3, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Once they do they are concerned, Pale OT3, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Plus I see her morbidity as a form of deep denial that something is wrong, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rainbow Drinkers, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, The Servamps are pansexual, The kids and trolls aren't alright, The kids and trolls need professional help, Time Shenanigans, Traumatized Aradia, Trolls are pansexual as well, and you can't convince me otherwise, as they should be, because of quadrants, it takes a while for others to pick up on it, past unhealthy kismesissitude, straight? The hell is that shit?, they're just good at pretending that they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Aradia decides to move to Japan to experience a new culture, while Sollux just wants his matesprite to stay away from trouble. As it turns out, only Aradia gets what she wants, and Sollux is left to curse at paradox space for all the stupidity they found themselves in.





	The Truly (NOT) Magnificent Adventure Of A (Morbid) Maid And (Exasperated) Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sollux cursing at paradox Space for his current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Just some foul language, and a slight mention of a character death.

Sollux should have really seen this coming, after all when has _anything_ gone his way. He really wants to blame Aradia for dragging them into this mess, but how was she supposed to know what would happen. If anything, _future_ Aradia is the one to blame, she could have  _at least_ given them a heads up. 

But even then, he can't seem to bring himself to be angry at her about it. But he had no problem being angry at her for going along with all this utter _bullshit._ Thanks to her willingness to go through with all  _this,_ now his stuck in a crumbling hotel with a bunch of the human's version of Rainbow Drinkers. And to add to the shitty icing on the already shitty cake, his before mentioned matesprite is now fucking dead!

Seriously, fuck his life! And fuck paradox Space for being such a fucking  _bitch!_ (No offence Calliope)

_Several weeks in the past_


End file.
